


Finding Caleb

by conceptstage



Series: Single Chapter Critical Role [70]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 08:23:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17894945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/conceptstage/pseuds/conceptstage
Summary: Prompted on Tumblr.Caleb ran for it after an encounter with Trent and Beau's the one who finally finds him.





	Finding Caleb

“Hey.”

Caleb startled in surprise and looked up to find Beau standing in the open doorway. The light of the sun behind her cast darkness over her face and clothes but he’d recognize that gravelly drawl and relaxed stance anywhere. “H-How did you find me?” He scrambled to start packing his things into his bag. He’d only been living in this shack for two days, but if she knew where he was going to have to run for it.

She shrugged and stepped farther inside, her arms relaxed at her sides though her body was still and determined. He was certain that if he tried to make a break for it around her she’d catch him easily. “You’re not that hard to find, honestly. I was little disappointed, actually, I expected better of you. But then, I realized that you didn’t bother to cover your tracks because you were certain that none of us would follow you.”

He didn’t tell her that she was right. He could tell by her face that she already knew it was the truth. “Why?” he asked. “Why did you follow me?”

“Because you’re part of the team, man. We’re not the Mighty Nein without you. Look… we both know that I’m not going to say the right words. I’m not the best at this and everything I try to tell you is gonna come out wrong. Just come home, okay? Come home and stop being such a jackass.”

“You don’t understand-”

“Then make me understand. Why did you feel like you had to leave?”

“I can’t… He killed her, Beau. He killed Nott.”

“Nott’s fine, man. She’s been fine. She’s pissed at you and she’s not back to full health yet from her resurrection so she can’t come after you herself, but she’s going to be just fine.”

“For now. But if he could kill her once, he can kill her again. He can kill you all.”

“Then we’ll get stronger! For fuck’s sake, hasn’t then been your entire goal? To make us stronger? To take him on, to stop him? To stop Trent?”

“You don’t understand!”

“Then tell me! Stop pussyfooting around the problem and tell me!”

“I’ve lost! Okay?! I’ve lost, he beat me! I gave him everything, he took it all from me and destroyed it! I’ve lost everything to that man! And I will continue losing everything to him!”

“You haven’t lost us, your family,” she said, staring him down with hard eyes. “You haven’t lost Nott. You haven’t lost me. You gave us up, you didn’t lose us.”

“I didn’t give you-”

“Didn’t you? Isn’t that what this running away bullshit was? Giving up on us?” She sighed and sat down on the floor across from him. “If you can convince me that you’re better off without us, I’ll leave you alone. I’ll tell the others that I couldn’t find you. I’ll let you go.”

He sighed and rubbed his face with his open hands. “But I’m not. I’m not better off without you.”

Beau nodded and then jumped smoothly back to her feet. “Glad that’s settled. Let’s go home.”

“But you’re all better off without me.”

“Probably. That’s part of being a family. You put up with shit because you love each other.” She reached down and hauled him up to his feet and he went with her easily.

“How pissed is Nott exactly?” he asked, throwing his rucksack over his shoulder. 

“So pissed, Man. You have no idea. That’s why I’m going so easy on you, my gratification here is gonna be watching her lay into you later.”


End file.
